Venus McFlytrap
Venus McFlytrap – jest córką roślinnego potwora. Ma 15 lat Swój debiut zalicza w odcinku "Dzień potwo-ekologii". Osobowość Osobowość Venus jest jak jej styl, odważna i głośna. Jeden z najczęstszych tematów prowadzonych przez nią to troska o środowisko naturalne. Dziewczyna posuwa się nawet do kontrolowania potworów, aby ją w tym wspierali. Zrobi, co uważa za słuszne. Mimo, że wydaje się trudna do zastraszenia, umie bardzo współczuć, zwłaszcza roślinom. Jest wrażliwa. W filmie sprawia uczucie małego bezbronnego dziecka. Pomimo to skutecznie walczy o swoje. Jej specjalna umiejętność kontroli umysłu nazywana jest "Pyłkową Perswazją". Poprzez przeniesienie pyłku na osobę potrafi manipulować jej myślami i czynami, jednak może to zrobić tylko z jedną ofiarą jednocześnie. Jest świadoma kontroli umysłu i choć jej praktyka jest wątpliwa nadal to robi, ponieważ czuje, że jest tego godna. W filmie Upiorne połączenie dowiadujemy się, że Venus dysponuje także innymi zdolnościami. Potrafi "wytworzyć" rośliny, sprawić, że na zawołanie wyrastają z ziemi i sterować nimi. Wygląd Venus jest potworem o zielonej skórze. Ma długie, różowo-zielone włosy wygolone z boku i niebieskie oczy. Dziewczyna ma wiele zębów (jak to muchołówka), które wystają z jej ust. Wokół przedramion, szyi i kostek Venus ma owinięte roślinne pnącza. Co ciekawe, na jej arcie włosy są znacznie bardziej wygolone niż w serialu, a dziewczyna ma także o wiele bardziej strachliwą twarz w serialu niż na arcie. Klasyczny potwór left|190px Roślinny potwór - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wychodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Najistotniejszą postacią natomiast jest zapewne Poison Ivy (Trujący Bluszcz) z serii komiksów Batmana. Potrafi panować nad roślinami i sterować ludzkimi umysłami za pomocą wielu trucizn. Troszczy się także o środowisko, które jest dla niej ważniejsze, niż gatunek ludzki. Relacje Rodzina Jest córką roślinnego potwora. Jest najstarsza z rodzeństwa i posiada trójkę braci. Przyjaźń Venus przyjaźni się z Lagooną Blue i Gillingtonem Webberem. Dziewczyna ma także dobry kontakt z Rochelle Goyle, Robeccą Steam oraz Gildą Goldstag. left|120px Miłość Relacje miłosne dziewczyny są nieznane. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Venus jest muchołówka Chewlian, zwana w książce Gryziołem. Lalki Basic 4 Venus-monster-high-29313752-326-551.jpg|Lalka Venus 419202 10150589503882481 225525412480 9476838 2058761638 n.jpg|Oficjalny art VenusMcFlytrap.png|Venus w serialu * Linia: 'Basic 4' * Wydanie: wczesny lipiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: X3651 Venus ma na sobie czarną koszulkę z zielonymi i różowymi napisami, zaakcentowaną jeansową kamizelką. Dziewczyna nosi też czarną mini spódniczkę i różowe legginsy, ozdobione żółtymi i zielonymi kwiatami. Jej buty na wysokich obcasach są różowe. Ich podeszwy przypominają paszczę muchołówki. Sznurówki są w kolorze zielonym. Jej cień do powiek i szminka są w kolorze jasnego różu. Venus ma na prawym uchu trzy zielone winne pnącza, które imitują kolczyki. Make a Splash Ven.JPG|Lalka VenusMaSart.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7302 * Numer modelu: Y7304 Zielona grzywka Venus w tej serii zaczesana jest do tyłu. Kostium kąpielowy lalki jest jednoczęściowy. Ozdobiony jest wzorem z czarnych, różowych i zielonych zygzaków. Oprócz tego, strój posiada zielony ściągacz. Widnieje na nim biały zygzak. Buty lalki to różowe sandałki na koturnie. W pudełku znajduje się ręcznik z takim samym wzorem jak na kostiumie Venus, różowa torba oraz spiczaste, zielone okulary. Music Festival Venus_MF_doll.png|Lalka Venus_MF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Music Festival' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7692 * Numer modelu: Y7694 W tej serii włosy Venus są w większości różowe (ich spód jest jednak odrobinę zielony) i sięgają one tylko bioder dziewczyny. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach, ozdobioną różowymi trójkątami ostrymi i zakończoną na dole czarną siateczką. Na ubranku widnieje malinowa, postrzępiona bluzka w różowe muchołówki. Całość przepasana jest zielonym, przeźroczystym pasem z kolcami. Na szyi Venus znajduje się biały identyfikator na sznurku tego samego koloru, a na jej lewym nadgarstku - malinowa bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, a ich górna część wywinięta jest na drugą stronę. Podeszwy obuwia natomiast są różowe. Ghoul's Night Out Venusgno238.jpg|Lalka Venus_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: BBR96 W tej serii włosy Venus związane są w koński ogon. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są długimi, zielonymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną bluzkę z różowym dołem i czarną sukienkę z różowymi falbankami. Różowe elementy ozdobione są czarnymi paskami, przypominającymi korzenie. Całość przepasana jest zielonym paskiem, który wygląda jak liana. Buty lalki to zielone szpilki na obcasie w kształcie źdźbła trawy. Nad butami widnieją czarne skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest różowa torebka z zieloną rączką oraz zielony iCoffin. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w czteropaku z Rochelle, Ghoulią i Clawdeen. Ghoul Spirit Venus_GS_doll.png|Lalka Venus_GS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Ghoul_spirit_web.png|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Numer modelu: BDF09 W tej serii uszy Venus przebite są ciemnozielonymi kolczykami, które przypominają winorośl. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w ciemnozieloną sukienkę z krótkimi, postrzępionymi rękawkami. Jest ona obszyta różowymi tasiemkami na górnej i dolnej części. Na piersi lalki widnieje logo Monster High. Spod niego "wyrasta" kilka roślin. Sukienka Venus ozdobiona jest również zielonym wzorem, który przypomina kolce róży. Zaczyna się on mniej więcej pod żebrami dziewczyny. W talii lalki widnieje kawałek zielonego, postrzępionego materiału. Buty Venus są różowe, na koturnie, z odkrytymi palcami. Do lalki dołączony jest czarny megafon, ozdobiony białym i różowym paskiem. Zombie Shake R&V_ZS.jpg|Lalka Venus Zombie Dance.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Zombie Shake' * Wydanie: kwiecień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR15 * Numer modelu: BJR17 W tej serii włosy Venus ozdobione są również czarnymi pasemkami. Całość spięta jest w pokręconą kitkę, spiętą zieloną gumką ze sterczącymi we wszystkie strony pnączami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w sukienkę bez ramiączek. Widnieją na niej ukośne srebrno-czarne paski. Ubranko ozdobione jest również różowymi kawałkami materiału. Całość spięta jest zielonym paskiem, który swoim kształtem przypomina trawę. Na lewym nadgarstku Venus widnieje czarna bransoletka z kolcami. Buty dziewczyny są różowe, na koturnie z przodu buta. Jego spodnia część jest natomiast ozdobiona różowymi kolcami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. Lalka sprzedawana jest w dwupaku z Rochelle Goyle. Freaky Fusion Clawvenus_FF_doll.jpg|Lalka Clawvenus_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Freaky Fusion' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR36 * Numer modelu: BJR40 W tej serii włosy Clawvenus zaczesane są w irokeza. Jego koniec opada swobodnie z tyłu głowy. Lewe ucho dziewczyny przebite jest dwoma złotymi kolczykami. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-czarną sukienkę. Fioletowa część ozdobiona jest czarnymi plamkami, a czarna - zielonymi kwiatami. Całość przepasana jest dużym, złotym pasem. Clawvenus ubrana jest również w kamizelkę z zielonym, fioletowym i bordowym futerkiem. Na obu rękach lalki widnieją również długie, złote bransolety. Buty dziewczyny są czarne, z odkrytymi palcami na koturnie. Wiązane są one różowym paskiem z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączona jest zielona torebka oraz pamiętnik. W tej serii Venus została połączona z Clawdeen Wolf jako Clawvenus. Coffin Bean Venus_CB_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus_CB_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Coffin Bean' * Wydanie: lipiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX47 * Numer modelu: CBX50 W tej serii włosy Venus są pokręcone. Sięgają one natomiast do ud dziewczyny. Lalka ma na sobie różową sukienkę w czarne paski. Są one również częścią ramiączek oraz wykończeniem górnej części ubranka. Co więcej, ozdobione jest ono również czarnym wzorem przedstawiającym kolce. Buty Venus są różowe oraz na wysokim obcasie. Do lalki dołączony jest przeźroczysty kubek z szarą przykrywką. W środku znajduje się zielony napój, podobny do zielonej herbaty. I Heart Fashion 3 Venus_IGF_doll.jpg|Lalka Venus IGF art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'I Heart Fashion 3' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX44 * Numer modelu: BHM99 W tej serii włosy Venus są skrócone do ramion. Grzywka dziewczyny znajduje się po prawej stronie czoła, a co więcej, jej włosy zostały ozdobione, oprócz tradycyjnych zielonych i różowych pasemek, brązowymi i czarnymi. Wygolona część znajduje się również po drugiej stronie głowy, a ponadto, ozdobiona jest czarnymi kwadratami. Venus ubrana jest w czarną tunikę z jednym rękawem. Drugi jest wykonany z czarnej siateczki. Ubranko ozdobione jest różowymi, białymi i zielonymi wzorkami przedstawiającymi pnącza. Lalka ubrana jest również w fioletowe rybaczki. Całość przepasana jest białym paskiem z ćwiekami. Na obu nadgarstkach dziewczyny widnieją bransoletki z ćwiekami - na lewej biała, a na prawej - różowa. Co ciekawe, zielone pnącza na kończynach zostały zastąpione czarnymi. Venus ma na nogach zielone botki na koturnie. Do lalki dołączone są dwa zestawy dodatkowych ubranek. Pierwszy stanowi różowa bluzka na zielonych ramiączkach, ozdobiona czarną siateczką, biała mini w różowe plamki oraz różowe botki z wywiniętymi na drugą stronę końcami. Drugi zestaw to biała sukienka w czarną kratkę. Ozdobiona jest ona pionowym, czarnym paskiem, który jest również częścią wiązania sukienki. Do sukienki dołączone są czarne szpilki, zielone i białe bransoletki oraz zielona torba. Gloom and Bloom Venus_GaB_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Gloom and Bloom' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 22 września 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla McFlytrap Venus. * 30 grudnia 2011: Strona internetowa Walmart przygotowuje się do wydania nowych postaci: Venus McFlytrap, Rochelle Goyle, Robecci Steam i Jacksona Jekylla. * 11 lutego 2011: Pierwsza lalka Venus jest przedstawiona na wystawie na American International Toy Fair. * 12 lutego 2012: Venus zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 13 lutego 2012: "Oficjalny art" Venus zostaje ujawniony. * początek kwietnia 2012: Pamiętnik McFlytrap zostaje ujawniony. * 13 kwietnia 2012: Profil Venus zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 19 kwietnia 2012: Venus pojawia się w websoidzie Dzień potwo-ekologii. * początek lipca 2012: Pierwsza lalka Venus zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic 4. * 5 września 2012: McFlytrap pojawia się w książce Przyjaciółki na zabój. Ciekawostki * Venus w webisodach nie ma w uszach kolczyków. * Słowo "Flytrap" w przetłumaczeniu na język polski oznacza "muchołówkę". * Człon "Mc" świadczy o tym, że Venus pochodzi z Ameryki Południowej, a dokładniej z lasów deszczowych Amazonki. * Umie rozmawiać z roślinami i je kontrolować, a także kontrolować umysły innych potworów. Bardzo troszczy się o środowisko. Pod tymi względami jest podobna do Poison Ivy - Jednego z wieloletnich wrogów Batmana. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Roślinny potwór Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Music Festival Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Zombie Shake Kategoria:Coffin Bean Kategoria:I Heart Fashion Kategoria:Freaky Fusion Kategoria:Gloom and Bloom